We will survive part 1.
Episode 1. We will survive part 1. (Maria and Rose’s mums were in the hospital after they had their babies) Marias mum: What’s wrong? (She said as a nurse walked up to her with a weird look on her face). The nurse: your baby daughter has just set fire to a nurse, and your baby (she said turning to Rose’s mum) has deafened a patient. Marias mum: she knows. Roses mum: Run! (They jumped up grabbed the baby’s and ran). 13 Years later. Maria: Shall we have our hair dyed I’ve got some, somewhere. Rose: Ok can I have a pink streak in my hair? Maria: Yeah. (All of a sudden six men jumped through the window). One of the men: Grab them! (They grabbed Maria and Rose and jumped out of the window) Spirit School. (They woke up in a wooden hut; the door was unlocked so they went outside) Rose: Oh my god where are we? Maria: I don’t know lets have a look around. (They were sat at a table having dinner when a boy walks up to them) Boy: Hi I’m Nate and you must be the new girls Mary and Ross. Rose: Its Maria and Rose actually, what is this pace anyway? Nate: Spirit School, it’s a place where they make you work and work until your spirit is broken and then you go in to training and start working for some sort of company. I’ve been here for two years next Friday but they still haven’t broken mine, do you want a cup of tea, two sugars plenty of milk, alrighty then. Rose: What the hell do you mean by spirit and by the way I don’t want a cup of tea. Maria: (Picking the chicken out of hr teeth) I out too much milk. Rose: You’re an idiot. Maria: (In a welsh accent) I know but so are you. Rose: Shut up! And by the way there is no way on this earth I’m working. Maria: Me neither but were there’s a will there’s a way. Rose: Are you doing that on purpose or were you just born stupid? Plus I don’t see a will. Nate: My middle names Will. Rose: Your both so stupid, actually you would make a god couple. Maria: (In an Irish accent) No we wouldn’t. Rose: How do you do that? Maria: (In an American accent) How am I supposed to know it just happens. Rose: Will you just shut up and talk properly, now Nate can you tell me what you mean by spirit. Nate: I don’t know but it sounds weird anyway I’m hungry. Maria: (In a Scottish accent) You’ve just eaten your dinner. Rose: Dose breaking your spirit make you stupid because if it dose then yours is already broken, Maria I think we should run away from hear before its too late. Maria: Ok but what about Nate. Rose: He can come too, Nate go pack a bag, were getting out of here. Nate: Ok. (Nate walks off to pack his bags). Rose: Come on Maria, let’s go. Maria: What about Nate? Rose: He’s been here for two years, he’s hopeless. Maria: Ok lets go then. On the run. (Maria and Rose were running through the forest when a man jumped out in front of them) Man: And where do you think your going? Rose: Where going home and there’s nothing you can do to stop us. Maria: (In a weird voice) No there isn’t. Rose: Shut up. Maria: No I won’t. Rose: (In a loud voice) Shut up now! Maria: Ok, Ok you don’t need to deafen me. Rose: Sorry, anyway Maria isn’t there something you need to do. Maria: I don’t know. Rose: (Whispering) Kill him with a fireball. Maria: Oh yeah. (A fireball shoots out of her hand and kills the man; Rose and Maria run up to the man). Rose: What are we going to do with his body? Man: (Standing up) You didn’t have to kill me, I’m here to help. Maria: You’re alive! Man: Yes I am, I have a power like you, I can’t die, so what are your names. Maria: I’m Maria and this is Rose. Man: Well Maria, Rose I’m Adam. (5 minuets later and they were walking through the forest) Maria: So your saying there’s others out there with powers Adam: Yes millions. . Rose: I can’t believe it. Maria: So do you know any of them? Adam: A few. Rose: How do you know there’s millions? Adam: Well I used to work with a company that helps people like us. Rose: oh. Maria: Why aren’t you working with them now? Adam: Well they turned against what they were all about and instead of helping they experimented on them and if they thought you were too dangerous they locked you up or killed you. To be continued…